


Well it's been three years

by aurevoir_bitchachos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurevoir_bitchachos/pseuds/aurevoir_bitchachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just started work at a new school and holy shit you're my ex that I am still totally in love with.</p><p>or </p><p>We broke up a few years ago because of our PTSD but now you teach just down the hall to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well it's been three years

 

 

"Griffin, Griffin, Griffin, Griffin"

Clarke Griffin was currently chugging a yard pipe full of the strongest beer that was at the Winchester while her friends where cheering her on. She really shouldn't be doing this as she has a job interview the day after tomorrow but screw it. Around her was her motley crew of friends, that included: Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes,Monty Green and Jasper Jordan. When she finished she threw her hands up in the air and slurred,

"You owe me twenty quid Reyes"

Raven grumbled and handed the note over, laughing Clarke declared that she was going home. Not admitting to her friends that she was probably going to have to take a sleeping pill to knock herself out instead of thinking of Lexa and the war.

\------------------

"Hey babe, I'm going to bed see you in 15?" 

Lexa Woods was currently marking mediocre year 8 essays about the English Civil war, only just hearing her fiance she looked up and said "pardon". Costia smiled and said,

"You're going to kill yourself marking all those essays"

Lexa took a drink of her 'water' (it was vodka but Costia didn't need to know that).

"I know but, I promised them I would mark them and you should see their faces when I forget"

"Okay, but please be in bed before midnight, pleeeease" Costia pleaded while Lexa started to laugh and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do"

Around 11:00 Lexa had finished and looked out the window overlooking the City she lived in. Lexa knew she shouldn't be thinking about her, she has a beautiful fiance, but Clarke was a big part of her life for years. She sighed and went to bed, slightly tipsy at the vodka.

\-----------------

Her hangover had passed, thank god, but now she had to remember the back into her old school for her interview. Clarke vaguely remembered how easy it was too climb the 6ft tall grey gates so she had a go and succeeded. She brushed herself off. On the way to the main reception she passed a group of kids who had tried to bunk their lesson and were staring at her as if they had never seen a woman before.

"You kids should be off to class, it sucks getting in trouble for bunking, trust me" Clarke said and winked. They merely continued gawking, nodded their heads slightly and shuffled off towards the D.T block. She got to the reception and pressed the button that gave her permission to enter.

"Hello, Ark Secondary School how may I help you?"

"Um. I'm Clarke Griffin, here for the job interview" Clarke stood there awkwardly, waiting for an answer.

"Of course come on in" The door beeped and she walking in, straight away there was the familiarity of the school. The old smell of textbooks and paint, the old grey walls had been repainted with a pale blue but Clarke still felt more at home here than she did with her Mum.

"Well if it isn't Clarke Griffin" Her head turned at the familiar voice and she smiled.

"Maya" Maya laughed and hugged Clarke, although their friendship was strained due too Clarke threatening her at their first meeting but they soon straightened it out.

"Clarkey" Jasper ran up to her and hugged her so hard she almost fell over.

"Jasper, I literally saw you two days ago" Clarke laughed at her friends antics. Just then new teacher she didn't know came up to her and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Lincoln Trise, head of the Music Department, I believe you're interviewing for a job here. Correct?" He had a nice voice and smiled slightly at her after she shook his hand, hard.

"Yes I am, Clarke Griffin" They headed towards his office and sat down.

\----------------

While Clarke was having her interview Costia and Lexa where driving to school, when they passed the side gate Lexa thought she saw a familiar shock of blonde hair climbing over but wrote it off as her imagination. They found their usual parking spot and started to get out before they had to walk to their opposite sides of the school. Lexa leaned forward and kissed Costia, pushing her against the car and deepening the kiss Lexa's shirt started to ride up slightly. They came apart and Lexa held Costia's face.

"Love you" She said before bopping Costia on the nose with a kiss. She laughed and returned the I love before walking to school, to their opposite blocks.

\---------------

"Guess who's employed bitches" Clarke exclaimed before slamming her flat door shut. Raven shot up off the sofa and gave her a bitch whaaat look.

"You, got the job?"

"Yupidiy do da" Clarke nodded eagerly before putting the kettle on.

"At our old school?" Raven followed her into the kitchen and put her hands on Clarke's shoulders, eyebrows raised.

"How may times do I have to say it Raven yes" She shrugged Ravens hands off and turned around to grab a spoon.

"Where our least favorite person works?" Raven folded her arms.

"Who's our least favorite perso-ooh shit, Finn works there doesn't he?" She dropped her spoon rather comically.

"Finally she gets it come on Griff you're meant to be the clever one" Clarke turned around and raised her eyebrow, Raven still looked pretty chilled.

"You teach Engineering at a University, I'm going to teach music at a Secondary School. Which I start tomorrow, so what's on Netflix?" Before Raven could answer Octavia came in from her lunch date shouting,

"Oh my god this guy was perfect" Raven and Clarke laughed.

"Do tell Empress Octavia" Raven teased before jumping next to Octavia on the sofa while Clarke walked over and sat down sensibly.

"Well, he was like taller than Bell, had tattoos and guess what, he teaches Music" She sighed happily.

"Dear Lord, Octavia Blake is officially smitten" Raven teased, then Octavia hit her in the face with a pillow.

"Yes, we need Netflix and ice cream" Clarke responded and jumped up before Octavia could hit her with a pillow, instead she got a smack on her ass.

After watching half a season of Orphan Black and three tubs of Ben and Jerry's Clarke woke up from her normal fit of nightmares. Octavia was cuddled up against Raven up the other side of the sofa. She slowly tried to get back to sleep moving against the sofa for a comfy position, when she finally got back to sleep she did so thinking about Lexa.

\----------------

 _"Where is your base?"The man who had tortured her for the last few days way getting impatient. He electrocuted her before hitting her hand with a knife. Lexa hissed in pain and looked down at her tattered uniform,_ why did Clarke have to be in a coma? _Cage was getting more violent, Lexa could barely feel her feet anymore. There was a sudden knock at the door and Lexa was selfishly  hoping they'd caught someone else to torture. Instead a slightly smaller Corporal  with a shock of blonde hair coming out from her cap, she reminded Lexa of Clarke except Clarke's voice was low, husky and British._

_"Commander Wallace Sir" She saluted._

_"At ease Corporal" She put her hands forward and gave him a message. She looked at me right in the eyes and it_ was _Clarke, she gave me a small smile before Wallace turned around._

_"What do you mean my father would like to talk to the prisoner"_

_"Your father told me to tell you that he would like to talk to Commander Woods in a more civil way and that I should take her"_

_"Okay Corporal, take Woods away"_

_She cut the rope away from her hands, yanked her up,rather violently, and cuffed her hands together. Once they were in the corridor she looked around and  undid her cuffs. She enveloped Lexa in a soft hug and Lexa started to cry into her shoulder._

_"Intruder in Mount Weather!" A private from the end of the corridor saw Clarke and Lexa. He shot at them and Lexa felt Clarke go weak in her arms. She cried harder while Clarke mouthed I Love You.  
_

"Clarke" Lexa exclaimed shooting up in bed, Costia didn't wake up, the world could be ending and she wouldn't wake up, but it was something Lexa loved about her. Lexa went through to the living room and looked out the window, wondering what Clarke was doing.

"Alexandria, are you alright, did you have another nightmare?" Costia asked.

"Yes but, I'm over it" No she's not "I'll be coming back to bed soon" After a sleeping pill.

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too"

\---------------

Clarke woke up to the sound of grunts and metal being hit by metal.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"7:47" Octavia replied. Clarke tried to get up but immediately fell over.

"Octavia, where's my leg?" Clarke looked down and her prosthetic was nowhere to be seen.

"Raven and I took it off because you kept talking about it to Lexa in your sleep"

"Thanks O but where is it now so I can get dressed"

"On your bed, with a smart pair of clothes we know you want to wear" 

"Octavia could you help me" Octavia looked up from battering the toaster and smiled. She skipped over and went under Clarke's left arm and helped her hop/walk over to her room. Clarke laughed slightly as it was exactly what she wanted to wear. Plain white shirt, black jeans, black tie and black suit jacket, she hugged Octavia and got dressed.

"Bye O" Clarke shouted before going out the front door.

\---------------

"What's the new teachers name?" Lexa asked Bellamy Blake one of the other History teachers.

"I don't know, I think that they want them to introduce themselves or something"

"Well, that's stupid"

"Yup it is".

\--------------

Clarke followed the same way in as she did the day before, a couple of students looking at her weirdly again. She tutted and rolled her eyes before going to the staff room. On the way there she saw Bellamy walking to the same place.

"Bell?"

"Princess" His lopsided smile and warm voice made her feel at home.

"I haven't seen you in years, how are you?"

"I'm good Clarke, you the new music teacher?"

"Yes"

"That's great you'll be working with Lincoln, he's a really great guy"

"Yeah he is." They continued talking and walked towards the staff room. When they got there she saw the face she dreamed about.

"Lexa" she said and Lexa looked up.

"Clarke" Lexa responded.

 

 


End file.
